A Day with Fei
by ShinsTwin
Summary: Wufei torture!!!!!!


Disclaimer; Look I don't own Gundam Wing Or anything else that I used in this story and is owned by someone k? K.  
  
  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` `````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Shin: Poor...Poor.... Wooey!  
  
Wufei: What do you want woman!  
  
Shin: I just wanna write a lil old fic about (gags) my...(cough) favorite...(hacks) character. (Smiles sweetly)  
  
Wufei::(eyeing suspiciously) I thought Maxwell was your "One true love"...hmmmmm?  
  
Shin: How dare you mock me! All right just for that.... ON WITH THE TORTURE...er... STORY.  
  
Wufei::I heard that...(gulps) what have I done to myself now?  
  
Shin::(Evil look) Mwahahahahahahaha...........................  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` `````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
  
  
  
  
Another Day for Fei  
  
  
  
One cheery day in the GW universe Wufei was battling a fierce samurai in a vicious sword fight when suddenly his sword broke in half rendering poor Fei helpless. Now weaponless Wufei resorted to his martial arts skills. Five minutes later Wufei was about to give the final blow when thousands of tiny [1] pygmies appeared out of nowhere jumping on the unsuspecting Wufei. As they piled on, the samurai, known as Samurai Jack, recovered his lost sword and plunged it into Wooeys chest causing him to crumple to the ground. A couple hours later Wufei woke to find that he was alone, except the sword that protruded from his chest. He grumbled and with a hard jerk he removed the foreign object. Now that he was back on his feet he began to walk to the not so near by safe house.  
  
  
  
(Wufei: This is an out rage! Where in the hell do pygmies come in huh? INJUSTI- {glares as sock is shoved in his giant trap!}  
  
Shin: Shut up! On with the Fic!)  
  
Wufei was almost there now and he could smell the freshly brewed green tea. [2] He began to mindlessly follow the aromas sweetness. Being in his trance like state, he was unaware of the busy high way he started to cross. Almost across the road he had avoided being hit by various speeding cars...when suddenly his trance was broken by the frantic honking of an on coming semi. Frozen like a deer in head lights (snickers)  
  
Wufei was unable to move..................then, SPLAT! Wufei was now stuck on the grail of the poor truck.  
  
After a long drive and a lot of shouting Wufei was finally peeled of the truck and taken home.  
  
Once he entered the safe house he was met with the Herro Yuy Glare O Death, and numerous chuckles from a certain braided baka.  
  
"Oi, Wufei what happened? Did ya try and make a move on someone's car!" Duo laughed, then his laughing was cut short when...Wufei punched him in the nose, causing it to bleed furiously.  
  
Herro glared.  
  
Quatre tried to help Duo's poor nose.  
  
And Trowa was reaching for his daggers.  
  
Sticking his nose in the air he stomped to his room and slammed the door.  
  
(Shin: Wufei!!!!!!!Thats it no more nice author!!  
  
Wufei: That was nice..... Eep!)  
  
A little while after taking a much-needed shower and bleaching his precious clothes Wufei decided to lay down for a good nights sleep. Before he was asleep he began to contemplate how many ways he could the braided baboon with his own braid and his stupid goldfish 'Beast'.  
  
When Wu awoke he glanced at his Power Puff Girls alarm clock, then quickly jumping out of bed.  
  
"12:30 in the afternoon?!Urgh!"  
  
He quickly got dressed and was about to leave the room when a lock of neon pink caught his eye.  
  
"MAXWELL!!"  
  
  
  
TBC....................................  
  
  
  
Notes:  
  
[1] Yes I'm talking about the little pygmies in the Mummy Returns.  
  
[2] You know the way in cartoons when a hand forms out of the carrot smell and leads Bugs Bunny somewhere.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Shin: So How'd ya' like it?  
  
Wufei: It was awful!  
  
Shin: Shaddup Wooey, or It'll get worse on your behalf!  
  
Wufei: Eep!  
  
Duo: (sniffles) Hew broked mwy noth!  
  
Shin: Its okay I'll make him suffer! (Glares) Herro you know the lines!  
  
Herro: Review.(receives glare from me) Please.  
  
Shin: ( ( ( Good boy! 


End file.
